


Lips meet teeth & Tongue

by emmerdalefannn16



Series: Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all? [2]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Part Two, Robron AU, Teen AU, enjoy, robron - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmerdalefannn16/pseuds/emmerdalefannn16
Summary: Sorry it was a short one i just cba lately aha sorry i still love all things Robron though and i promise i will be about more :) xx
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/ Robert Sugden
Series: Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573996
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Lips meet teeth & Tongue

** Lips meet teeth & tongue **

**My heart skips 8 beats at once **

**if we were meant to be, we would have been by now **

**See what you wanna see, all I see is him right now.**

Robert sugden had always been a hopeless romantic. Him and Rebecca had been together for two years, 3 months and 3 days . It wasn’t that he was bored of her, its just that he had done loads with her now. They lost it together. They went on dates regularly, but he felt as if he had done it all with her and now they just argued like they were a married couple who were going through a divorce.

He met aaron when Diane had announced that she was selling half the pub. To one Chastity Dingle, who came with her boyfriend (the new local vet) and her son. He was excited to meet his new house mates, he could not wait to see the boy that was the same age as him and would be attending the same school as him.

He first wanted to kiss Aaron when they were fighting. Aaron was watching Top gear when robert appeared i the doorway.

”Turn this crap off. Bake off is on.” Robert huffed sitting next to Aaron and trying to steal the remote out of his grip 

“mate bake off is the ponciest show in the world why would you wanna watch that rubbish. Top gear is about cars, you could learn a lot mate” 

They ended up rolling around with each other (play fighting obviously) but when Robert was towering over Aaron he felt the slight urge to push his lips against Aarons. This was before his sister came in asking for a favour and Robert quickly pushed himself off of Aaron at record time.

A couple weeks ago though Adam had walked over to him and punched him.

”what the hell Adam!!” Robert had screamed 

“youve hurt my best mates feelings!” 

“What are you chatting about”

”aaron!” 

“How the hell have i hurt his feelings?!” Robert looked scared. He didnt wanna upset Aaron not in the slightest.

”hes gay and in love with you” he whispered. Robert felt a smile creeping on his face but had to hide it before Adam got suspicious “he has been since he met you”

In that next moment he didnt even realise but he broke it off with Rebecca. He couldnt keep his feelings for his best friend in tact anymore.

_“I know” _

_“know what” _

_“that your gay”_

“Aaron your my best mate and i love you okay”

”yeh love you too Rob” 

“no you dont get it. I LOVE you aaron. Not rebecca, not chrissie not anyone. Only you” he pressed his lips against Aarons. Aaron didnt know what to do, except he did. He kissed him back of course. So there sat two teenage boys, not knowing anything about what the other liked but was biting tongues and clanking teeth. But neither boy would change it for the entire world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was a short one i just cba lately aha sorry i still love all things Robron though and i promise i will be about more :) xx


End file.
